


Harry's Twin Sister

by AmaSuz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaSuz/pseuds/AmaSuz
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a younger twin sister with red hair and green eyes. When she gets to Hogwarts she gets sorted into Slytherin and falls for Draco Malfoy
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Intro

Hi my name is Rose Lily Potter. I am the younger twin sister of Harry Potter. I love reading, and drawing. I have long red hair and green eyes. I have been told that I look exactly like my mum. Harry and I live with our aunt and uncle and our cousin Dudley. They treat us horribly. We have to do all of the chores around the house, and cook breakfast. We don't even have our own bedrooms, Harry sleeps in the broom closet and i sleep in the attic. We aren't even allowed our own clothes. Harry wears our cousin Dudley's hand me down clothes that he grew out of, because even though Dudley is the same age as us, he is twice Harry's size and very fat,and Harry is skinny and small. I wear some of my Aunt petunia's old clothes from when she was my age,and some of Dudley's old clothes from when he was 5 or 6 years old. Recently Harry and I found out that we're a witch and a wizard. It all started when these mysterious letters started appearing. At first they came through the post, but our uncle took them from us, and burned them. The letters seemed to upset both our aunt and uncle. The letters didn't stop there, the letters kept appearing and our uncle kept taking them, until one day they started flying out of the fire place and around the living room like a hurricane, but our uncle still wouldn't let us have our letters and locked us in the cupboard, while he destroyed them. The next day he moved us all to a shack on an island in the middle of Nowhere. That night a little past midnight, it was officially mine and Harry's 11th birthday. A giant named Hagrid showed up at the door last night, banging and knocked the door off its hinges. He gave us our letters and a birthday cake. The letters were invitations to attend a magic school named Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. At first we couldn't believe it, but the giant told that I was a witch and Harry a wizard. It turns out that our parents also attended Hogwarts. We found out an evil wizard killed our parents not a car crash,and our aunt and uncle lied to us about it. Hagrid also gave Dudley a pigs tail when he tried to eat our cake which was hilarious. The next day he took us to go buy our school supplies. 


	2. Diagon Alley And Meeting Draco Malfoy

Today Harry And I are going to Diagon Alley with Hagrid to buy our school supplies. We took a boat to the main land, then went to London. When we got there Hagrid took us to this little pub called the Leaky Culdron. There everyone seemed to know Harry's name. It was really strange. After that we went to the back where there was a brick wall. He tapped the wall and a door opened revealing a colorful street. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said and then we entered the street. "wow it's really cool." I said. We walked around and saw a bunch of cool stores. While we were walking around I saw a really nice bookstore, while they go get money for our school supplies. They agreed. I walked into the bookstore and looked at a few books. When I went to the next isle, i came across a boy around my age also looking at some of the books that i was interested in. He was quite attractive. He had platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. I went over to him and introduced myself. "Hi my name is Rose. I see that you are interested in magical creatures as well." He looked up from his book and smiled. "My name is Draco, and yeah I really like magical creatures, especially merpeople they fascinated me." He replied. "What about you, what kind of magical creatures do you like?" He asked me. "I actually like merpeople too. They sound fascinating." I replied. We spent the next few hours discussing merpeople and other magical creatures until Draco's parents came to get him. He introduced me to his parents and they seemed to like me. He had to leave to go do further shopping. A few minutes later Harry and Hagrid came to get me. They already bought a cauldron, scales, quills and parchment for both of us. We quickly got the books we needed. Then we went to get our robes and then our wands. I found my wand pretty quickly, but Harry had a harder time. Eventually he found his and the store owner told him that it was a twin to the bad wizard who gave him the scar the night our parents died.


	3. Voldemort and Platform 9 3/4

After we finished getting our wands Hagrid came to pick us up. He got us each our own owl for our birthday. "Happy birthday, Harry and Rose" Hagrid told us when we exited the shop and handed us our new owls in their cages. Harry got a snow white owl and i got an owl that was as black as night with Ice blue eyes. "The owls are twins just like you two are." Hagrid said. "Harry yours is a girl and Rose yours is a boy." Hagrid told us. "Wow, thanks so much Hagrid." I said. "Yeah thanks Hagrid." Harry said. "I love my owls eyes Hagrid, I didn't know that owls could have blue eyes." I told Hagrid. "They usually don't, but the store owner said that this one is one of a kind and very special. I thought it would perfect for you, and since he had a twin sister, I got them for the two of you, because snowy owls are also rare. One of a kind and rare twin owls for the one of a kind twins." Hagrid explained." Thanks Hagrid." Harry and I said in unison. We went back to the Leaky Culdron for lunch, Harry and I were still thinking about what that man said about the person who gave Harry his scar,the man who killed our parents. Harry decided ask Hagrid about him. Hagrid told us the story of this bad wizard named Voldemort, he killed our parents and tried to kill us too, but when he tried to kill Harry his curse rebounded and he disappeared. That's how Harry got his scar and why he is famous, because he somehow stopped the dark lord. People call him the boy who lived. After lunch we went back to the Dursleys for a month before school started. The Dursleys mostly ignored us, but I took great pleasure in tormenting Dudley with pretend magic every time he annoyed us, I would just point my wand at him and say a bunch of gibberish words and he would run screaming to his mommy. I spent almost all my time reading my school books, by September 1st I already read all of books twice, and I have memorized nearly all of the spells in my charms and DA books and I can perform nearly half of them perfectly, I have also memorized my potions book and I made all of the potions in my potions book correctly.   
Hagrid picked us up a few minutes ago and we just arrived at kings cross station. Hagrid had too leave early and just handed us our ticket which said platform 9 3/4 on it. "Harry this says platform 9 3/4 on it, this can't be right." I told Harry. "I agree there is no such platform." Harry agreed. "Maybe, Hagrid got the wrong ticket or something?" Harry asked. "U don't know, maybe. Let's ask someone and see if they know something." I suggested. We decided to ask one of the workers, but he didn't know anything and just thought we were some dumb kids pulling a prank. After a few more minutes of wandering around, we saw a red headed woman, with five kids talking about platform 9 3/4. We followed them and saw one kid walk through a wall. We decided to ask her how to get onto the platform. "Excuse me, how do we get onto the platform?" I asked her. She smiled kindly at us and said "Oh don't worry dears, it's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." She said pointing at a red headed boy around our age. "All you have to do is is walk straight into the wall between platforms 9 and 10." she said. The platform was hidden by a magic barrier. We took her advice and we walked through the wall. When we arrived on the other side, we saw a scarlet train with "The Hogwarts Express" written on it and a sign that says platform 9 3/4. It was so cool, most schools had a school bus, but we have a school train. The school must be very rich and very far away. Harry and I boarded the train and found a empty compartment. We put our luggage on the luggage rack and prepared for the journey to Hogwarts. I couldn't believe we were finally going to Hogwarts I was so excited.


	4. Making Friends

A few minutes after Harry and I sat down in the compartment, the red headed boy, whose mother we asked for directions to get onto the platform, came to our compartment, looking for a place to sit. "Do you guys mind, everywhere else is full." The read headed boy asked. "Not at all." Harry replied and gestured for him to sit down. He came and sat down opposite us,and introduced himself. "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." He said. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter and this is my my twin sister Rose." Harry replied gesturing to me when he introduced me. As soon as Ron heard Harry's name, he was star-struck and gaped at Harry. Then he asked Harry about his scar on his forehead. "Do you really have the..." Ron started saying but trailed off, like he didn't quite know how to ask his question. I instantly knew that he was asking about Harry's scar, since that's the thing that made him famous, but Harry was completely oblivious, it's so sweet how humble my brother is. "He's talking about your scar Harry." I answered for Ron. "Oh, yeah." Harry said finally getting it. He smiled and lifted his bangs to reveal the lightning bolt shaped scar. "Wicked." Ron said looking at it like it's the coolest thing that he ever saw. The boys chatted for a litte while, before this lady pushing a trolley selling sweets came by the compartment. "Anything from the Trolley, dears?" She asked us. Ron just took out a sandwich, that he didn't look too thrilled about, and said "No thanks I'm all set." In a bit of a sad tone. He couldn't afford anything off the trolley. His mum packed him a sandwich that he didn't like. "With seven kids to take care of, my mum forgot that I don't like corned beef sandwiches." He told us. Harry pulled out a couple of gold coins called gallons that we got from Gringotts, and told the lady that we'll take the lot. Ron looked like he's never seen so much money in his life,which he probably hasn't. The boys took all the sweets and spread it out on the bench between them. Ron started our education on Wizarding sweets. Ron started complaining to Harry about his pet rat, and told him about a spell one of his older brothers gave him to turn the rat yellow, which I knew was fake because I read the entire charms textbook twice and there was no such spell in it, but it would be hilarious to see the look on his face when he realizes that it's a fake spell and that it doesn't work, so I kept quiet. Ron was just about to say the spell when this girl with bushy brown hair came to the compartment looking for a toad. "Has any of you seen a toad, a boy named Nevel has lost one." she said in an annoyed voice, like she'd rather be doing anything else. "No." Ron replied,annoyed at being interrupted. The girl then noticed that he was doing a spell, and became quite interested. "oh are you doing magic, let's see then." She said, telling Ron to continue. Ron took his wand and pointed it at scabbers his rat and said the incantation "Sunshine, daisies, buttermellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow." Nothing happened. The look on Ron's face was hilarious. I just burst out laughing,while Harry looked sympathetic. Hermione just look at Ron like he was an idiot and said "Are you sure that's a real spell." "Yeah Ron, I think Fred tricked you." I added while laughing. "I've only tried a few simple spells myself, but they've all worked for me. For example." she went and sat down opposite Harry and pointed her wand at his broken glasses held together with tape, and said the incantation "occulus repairo", and Harry's glasses fixed themselves and the tape was gone. Harry took off his glasses and looked at them in fascination. I had to admit that this girl was pretty impressive. I would say that she was almost as talented as me,since I could perform about 90%of the spells in our charms and DADA textbooks perfectly and the other 10 % moderately well. I have also memorized our Herbology, Transfiguration and Astronomy textbooks, and can perform every spell in there correctly. I mastered all of the potions in our potions textbook in the first week of August, and I perfected all of the transfiguration spells in the second week. After the girl fixed Harry's glasses,she noticed his scar and realized who he was. "Holy cricket you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger." she introduced herself, then asked who Ron and I were. "And you too are?" she asked. "I'm Rose Potter, Harry's Twin Sister." I answered with a kind smile. She smiled back at me and said "It's nice to meet you Rose, i hope to see you around Hogwarts." "Same here, I think we're going to be great friends." I replied. Ron answered with a mouth full of sweets"Ron Weasley." Hermione looked disgusted and just said "Pleasure" while turning up her nose. She then stood up and walked to the door and said "You three better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon." she said. Just before she left she looked at Ron and said "You've got dirt on your nose by the way." she showed him where, then left. After she left Ron rubbed the dirt spot on his nose and complained to Harry about how awful she was, Harry just agreed with him. I scoffed and said "I actually like her and think she would make a great friend. I'm going to change." I grabbed my Robes and left the compartment to go change in the girl's dressing room. After I finished getting dressed I decided to walk around for a bit, not wanting to go back to my compartment with Harry and Ron just yet. While I was walking around, I bumped into Draco from the bookstore, coming out of the boys changing room. "Draco, is that you?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled "Hey Rose, yeah I was just changing into my robes." He said. "Yeah, me too, I was just taking a walk, my brother and his new friend were annoying me and I didn't want to go back just yet." I said. "We'll it's great to see you again, and if you don't want to go back to your compartment, why don't you come to mine and meet my friends." Draco suggested. "Yeah sure that would be awesome." I said. We went to his compartment, where a dark skinned boy and a blonde girl was sitting. "Hey guys, I want to introduce you to someone, this is Rose, Rose, this is my best friend Blaise."he pointed to the dark skinned boy, "And my cousin Serena." he pointed to the blonde girl. "Hey Rose." Blaise said. "it's nice to meet you Rose, come sit by me." Serena said. I went and sat down next to Serena and the four of us started chatting about everything and nothing, they told me about the four different Hogwarts houses and how they all want to be in Slytherin. "What about you Rose, which house do you want to be in?" Serena asked. "I don't know, I guess Slytherin sounds pretty good, and so do Ravenclaw and Griffindor." I replied. We kept chatting and they told me all about Hogwarts and Wizarding world. It all sounded so fascinating, until we arrived at Hogwarts and I left to go find Harry." I should probably go and catch up with my brother, but it was great meeting you all and I hope to see guys around Hogwarts." I told them. "Same here, they replied." I left to go and find Harry. I couldn't wait to start Hogwarts with my new friends. I hope that we're all in the same house together. 


End file.
